


On The Road Again

by FrickenChicken_FuckinCluckin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I live in the west, Multi, Poly!Losers, Polyamory, They're all dating :), This could be a no pennywise AU or not, and on a roadtrip!, and this takes place in the east, but bev didn't move away, for the poly!losers fix exchange, so sorry if its not fully accurate, whose to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickenChicken_FuckinCluckin/pseuds/FrickenChicken_FuckinCluckin
Summary: The Losers go on a road trip together, that's it :)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.2





	On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I live on the west and have never been to the east so sorry for any inaccuracies 
> 
> Also, this is late due to a multitude of personal issues to the person this is for I am deeply sorry

“Is everyone r-ready? If we don’t leave soon it’ll get d-dark too fast!” Bill called out. The losers had been planning a road for the past year and today was the day it was finally going to happen. Their senior graduation ceremony happened the week prior if it was up to him they would have left the second they threw their caps but Ben, Stan, Mike, and Richie wanted to stay a little longer to have some time with their families, which the other three respected. Bill and Eddie had a complicated relationship with their parents, and Bev was thankful for her aunt but it was still a little awkward at times, the losers were more of their family than their real ones at this point. But finally, it was all happening. Bill couldn’t think of a better way to spend his last summer as a kid than with the loves of his life. 

“I think Rich is still trying to find his bag,” Mike told him as he tossed his own bag into the back of his van.

“Sounds about right,” Bill sighed, he loved Richie but it was no secret that the other boy was somewhat of a mess.

“Are you two talking shit over there?” The boy in question asked from the other side of the driveway. 

“No.” “Yeah” Mike and Bill answered at the same time which earned them a middle finger in response. 

“And for your information  _ William _ I already found my bag!” Richie added once the other two stopped laughing. 

“M-Mike was the one who said you were missing a bag!” Bill defended himself.

“Maybe so! But I am physically incapable of even being playfully mad at Mike, he’s an angel!” Richie argued back cause Mike to blush. 

“Ladies!” Beverly called out as she walked towards the van, “You’re all pretty. Now, can we get this show on the roll? Bill’s right, we want to get somewhere before the sun sets.” 

They all silently agreed and finished packing up the van with a few minutes. Thankfully they had planned out a seating chart before then with Mike as their driver, seeing as it was his van that he traded his prized truck to get, and Stan in the shotgun seat. That had taken longer to agree upon but ultimately he won out when it was pointed out that shotgun had to navigate and Stan had been a boy scout. Ben and Richie took the two seats behind them and Bill, Bev, and Eddie filled out the backseat, to minimize chances of play fights. 

Their plan was to travel along the northern half of the country going west before looping around through the south. The first stop of the trip would be Vermont, which was similar to Maine but Stan and Ben were looking forward to trying their maple syrup while Bev and Richie were planning on stealing the secret formula to Ben and Jerry’s Ice Cream. The group drove for nearly 5 hours before the sun began to set. They decided it would be best to call it a day and found a small motel in Montpelier. The plan was to spend most nights camping, either in the van or out in a field with the large tent they had bought but seeing as it was the first night and everyone was a bit stir crazy from driving for so long Bill figured it would be a good idea to cheat a little on the first night. They could start doing the other stuff when everyone was more used to the van and constant driving. 

They ended up booking three rooms, Stan, Bill and Eddie took one, Mike and Ben would sleep in the second and Richie and Bev claimed the third room. 

“We can make it a weed lair!” Richie exclaimed, raising his hand to get a high five from the girl. 

“Hell yeah!” Bev said just as enthusiastically. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal,” Stan pointed out, rolling his eyes at the two. It wasn’t that Stan wasn’t down to have fun, it was a fact that he could hold both his smoke and alcohol the best in the group, but he really wasn’t looking to get arrested or kicked out before the trip had even begun. 

“Come on Stanley! Just a little bit, it’ll be fun!” Richie said, trying to give the curly-haired boy puppy dog eyes.

“You know that only works when Eddie does it, right?” Ben asked. 

“Oh shut the fuck up! I do not do that enough for you to say that.” Eddie cut in. 

“Yeah, you do. It’s annoying.” Stan simply said.

“Whatever Haystack, you’re not allowed in the weed lair,” Richie said, turning his attention to the boy on his left. 

“Well, I’m tired and want to sleep so that works for me,” Ben responded. 

“Yeah, me too.” Mike agreed. 

“Maybe w-we should all go to bed, including those staying in the weed lair,” Bill said, backing up towards the door to his own room. 

“Sounds good. Night everyone!” Ben agreed. He went around to each member of the club a hug before he and Mike, who gave a small wave and a smile, disappeared into their own room. 

“Goodnight everyone!” Richie called out before dragging Bev into their room. 

“I swear if we get in trouble because of those two…” Stan began. 

“I’ll be fine, come on.” Bill reassured him, “We won’t get in trouble.” 

“Yeah,  _ we _ won’t but those two are another story,” Eddie commented, mostly to himself but Bill could practically feel the stress begin to rise in Stan. 

“Not helpful Eddie.” 

“I’m just saying…” 

“Let’s just go to bed, yeah?” Stan stated more than asked. With that, the final three boys went into their room and tried to get some sleep before the long day ahead of them. 

  
  


The group woke up early the next day and decided to explore the city some before they set out back on the road. Although they were in one of the bigger cities, it was still relatively small, seeing as Vermont had a smaller population than other states. They ended up wandering around the various parks they could find before having lunch at a local dinner after Richie managed to get stuck in one of the trees. It was a good start to their trip, maybe not the most exciting but it felt like a normal date they would have gone on back in Derry. The goal was to get away from Derry for a while but the familiarity was comforting, but it was different enough to still be exciting. 

The Losers decided to get back on the road and cover some ground before the night fell. Their next stop was New York which would a couple of more hours, but they weren’t too worried as they had decided to try camping out of the van that night, much to Eddie’s protest. 

“It’ll be fun! It’ll be like we’re mountain men surviving in the wild, off the grid,” Richie told the smaller boy. 

“That doesn’t make it sound any more appealing,” Eddie said bluntly. 

“Don’t worry Eddie, I’m in charge tonight so nobody will die,” Stan assured Eddie, “Besides, we all said you can sleep in the van if you’re so worried.” 

‘No, I want to be with everyone, and unlike Richie, I trust you.” Eddie said with a small smile.

“Hey! I can make a tent too! Stan isn’t special just cause he was a boy scout,” Richie pouted. Stan and Eddie looked at each other with shared smiles before rolling their eyes and the boy in glasses and leaning in to kiss his cheeks. They laughed at Richie as he turned red as a result.

“Wow, I didn’t know Richie could be so quiet,” Beverly called out from where she was already sat in her seat. 

“As much as I enjoy blushing Richie we should get going so we can find someplace to set up camp before it’s dark.” Mike reminded everyone with a kind smile. 

The rest of the losers made their way to the van, and then set off once again. 

  
  


They ended up pulling off into a small forested area just past the state’s borders. The sun was being to slowly lower in the sky as they assigned everyone different jobs in order to get the camp set up as quickly as possible. Stan and Richie were in charge of setting up the large tent they had bought, while Bill, Bev, and Ben went out to find wood for a fire, and Mike and Eddie figured out what they had for dinner. 

As it turns out Richie did not know how to build a tent as he had claimed just hours prior.

“I shouldn’t be as surprised as I am,” Stan said with an exasperated look as Richie’s half once again collapsed. 

“Oh shush, it’s not that bad,” Richie pouted at the pile.

“This will go faster if you just let me do it,” Stan pointed out with a raised eyebrow. 

“No can do, Stanley. This is a matter of honor now!” The darker haired boy announced. 

“Sure. Well, let me know when you give up.” 

It only took another minute before Richie finally gave up and asked for help, just in time for Bill, Bev, and Ben to get back with a decent amount of wood between the three of them.

“Is the tent ready?” Ben asked as he set down his pile.

‘Yeah, no thanks to  _ somebody _ ,” Stan answered which earned him a middle finger.

Ben laughed at the other two boys antics, “You could have asked me, ya know.”

“Benny, baby, you may be an architect but I am an  _ artist _ ,” Richie said, striking a dramatic pose. 

“You’re less than adequate,” Stan said in a deadpanned voice, receiving another middle figure.

“Hey! You two, be nice.” Mike warned from where he was standing next to the cooler.

“Or what? You’ll spank us?” Richie asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

“Beep beep, Richie!” The other six yelled out in unison.

  
  


Mike and Eddie ended up cooking chicken soup over the fire for dinner. The seven sat around the fire after they had finished eating the meal, simply laughing and talking. 

“I wish things could stay like this forever,” Stan said after the last round of laughter had died down. 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before Eddie spoke up, “Do you think it will? Like, do you all think we can be like this forever?” He asked with furrowed brows.

No one spoke for a few seconds, each seemed lost in their own thoughts before Bill answered, “I think so. I m-mean we’ve all got to grow up after this, get jobs and do adult things b-but that doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun.” 

He seemly spoke what everyone had thought since no one else made a move to add on to his statement. 

‘But do you think we’ll all still be  _ together, _ ” Eddie clarified after a few more minutes of silence. 

“Yes,” Beverly answered with certainty, “We’ve all been through so much together at this point, plus this works. Seven is the luckiest number right? I can’t see a future without you all by my side, I don’t  _ want _ a future without my boys.” 

“Bev is right, Eddie. You aren’t getting rid of any of us, any time soon,” Mike added, squeezing the smaller boy’s shoulder. Eddie silently smiled at the rest of the group, sometimes it was hard to believe they were all together and they all wanted to stay that way. A few years ago he believed that the only person in the world who would ever love him was his mom and now here he sat, in a forest in New York surrounded by six people who loved him unconditionally.

The group sat in silence, each imagining a happy future for them, for another hour before the exhaustion hit them and they decided to call it a night. Eddie ended up joining the group in the tent, under the condition that he got to cuddle with Mike that night, much to the displeasure of the others. Everyone wanted to cuddle with Mike, who was well known to be the best hugger, but they let Eddie have him for the night if it met that Eddie would sleep in the tent with everyone else. It didn’t take long for the losers to fall asleep, in that small tent in the middle of nowhere they felt truly and completely safe, for the first time in their lives. 

  
  
  


They allowed themselves to sleep in the next morning seeing as they were only heading to New York City, which was just under 5 hours from them. They hadn’t saved up enough money to do anything as crazy as go see a show on broadway, but hey had still planned out how to go and do all the cheesy but affordable tourist things, such as Central Park and Time Square. 

Finding a place to park the van ended up taking longer than they had expected, growing up in such a small town had not prepared them for the nightmare that was big city traffic. But eventually, they found a spot a paid for all-day parking, which made Stan’s inner accountant scream. The stress over parking melted away once they made it to the park, though. It wasn’t as glamorous as all the movies and TV shows had made it seem but Richie managed to get stuck in another tree within minutes and that seemingly made it all better. 

“Are you going to do that in every state we go to?” Stan asked in between laughs. 

“Will you guys stop laughing and help me out?” Richie asked instead of answering Stan’s question, he tried to sound annoyed but his proud smile gave him away.

“Hold on!” Bev called out, stopping Mike who took pity on the boy in the tree. She pulled out the polaroid camera she had bought to document the trip, she quickly took a photo of Richie in the tree before signaling Mike to continue. “This will look perfect with the one I took in Vermont!” 

Once Richie was out of the tree they decided to just stroll around the park and enjoy the scenery. After a while, it became apparent that Richie and Eddie were getting restless, so switched directions and headed towards the subway to get to Time Square before they tried climbing trees again.

The train they got on was relatively crowded but it was a short ride and they soon found themselves at the world-famous Time Square. They had never seen such big screens like the ones that lined nearly every building. They quickly shook off the culture shock and spread out explore the different things to see around the area. Much like the park, it only took Richie a few minutes to cause some chaos. He had somehow managed to get into a dance battle with one of the street performers, despite not knowing how to dance. He got Bill to join in as well, but unfortunately, Bill couldn’t dance either and they quickly lost the battle. Ben tipped the performer for humoring the other two before the group decided to find something that they could all do. They had set aside more money for the states with the bigger attractions, like NewYork and California, so they had some room to going somewhere. It came down to a rock-paper-scissors match between Richie and Bev. Richie representing Madame Tussauds Wax Museum and Bev as Ripley’s Believe It or Not! Bev ended up winning so they began to make their way towards the building. 

  
  
  


It only took about 2 hours for the group to walk through the whole thing, afterward, they began to get hungry and agreed to try and find a pizza place, after all, what’s a visit to New York if you didn’t try some famous New York-style pizza? They found a smaller, less crowded pizzeria a few blocks from the square, it was a unanimous agreement that the pizza there was much better than anything they had gotten in Derry. It wasn’t all that surprising NewYork was famous for their pizza and Derry was famous for  _ anything.  _ By the time they had finished their food, the sun was beginning to set and they had one last thing they wanted to do before they called it a day. They cleaned up and began to make their way back to the subway station that would take them back to Central Park. 

It took a few minutes to find what they were looking for but eventually, they found a carriage that could fit them all. The ride was really only 45 minutes but once they got going it felt like time began to stretch out, not in a bad though. They sat silently, enjoying the company of each other and the beautiful views around them. It was rare to get moments like this back in Derry. The town wasn’t the most progressive so they had to keep their relationship a secret, plus they were the punching bags to all of the bullies who wanted easy targets. Even without the Bowers Gang harassing them constantly, there were still people like Greta who were barely better. Not to mention every adult in the town, that hadn’t improved much over the years, either. Richie, Ben, and Mike’s parents knew and were all super accepting, but they were the only ones. Bev wasn’t close enough to her aunt yet to tell her something as big as that, Eddie could never even dream of telling his mother about the true nature of their relationship and neither could Stan but for different reasons, and Bill wasn’t sure his parents would even listen to him if he had tried to tell them, maybe before Georgie but not now.

Being forced to hid the relationship made dates a little harder to pull off. They could go out but they couldn’t be a touchy as they wanted nor could they speak to each other as freely. So they usually ended up at Richie, Ben, or Mike’s house, watching a movie. Which wasn’t bad but there were only so many movies they could watch before they had to repeat some. Then there were the almost-dates, like days at the quarry. They could hang out and do anything they wanted but they still had to keep an eye out for anyone, although no ones else ever actually came, they couldn’t let their guards completely down. 

This road trip would be good for them, they could completely be their true selves, without fear. Either they’ll be in a place like New York where, no matter what, they won’t be the weirdest people around, or they’ll be gone the next day. 

But eventually, the ride ended and the magic of the moment ended with it. 

“Is there anything else you all want to do b-before we head back to the van?” Bill asked once everyone was off the carriage. 

“I don’t think so…?” Ben answered, glancing around to make sure that no one else was about to speak. When no one moved to correct him he gave Bill a firm nod. 

With that, they made their way back towards where they parked the van and pulled out into the busy streets. They were going to take turns driving through that night, starting with Mike as usual, in order to cover more ground and make up for the little driving they had done that morning.

  
  


“Hey,” Richie said softly, nudging Stan who was still sat in the passenger seat, “Are you awake?” It was Richie’s turn to drive for the night but it was late enough that everyone else was already asleep but if he just continued in the silence he would go crazy. 

“Yeah, I’m awake,” Stan mumbled. 

‘How are you, Stanley. I feel like we have talked, one on one, in a while.” Richie commented.

Stan sat up properly in order to better engage in the conversation, he knew what Richie was doing, it was the least he could do for his best friend, “I’ve been pretty good, actually. Today was a good day.” 

Richie hummed in agreement, “Did you see my dance battle with that guy? I think we should have won that, personally.” 

“Of course you do but I promise you, the crowd knew they were talking about.” 

“I was counting on you all to yell even louder than the whole crowd so we could trick him.” 

Stan playfully rolled his eyes at Richie’s plan, “Right, I’m sure that  _ totally _ would have worked.”

“Me too!” Richie said with a large smile, ignoring his boyfriend’s sarcasm. 

‘How was your day, Richie?” Stan asked.

“Well besides losing the dance battle and the whole tree debacle, it was pretty good.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit after that before Richie broke it again, “Hey, what do you think about Eddie’s question?” 

“Which one?” Stan asked.

“The one from the other day, around the campfire, about all of us being together forever.” Richie clarified.

Stan made a silent ‘oh’ before answering, he wanted to answer properly. He’d like to say that they’d be together forever, but he honestly didn’t know. Stan tried not to think too far into the future, if you don’t expect too much you won’t be disappointed by what happens. That’s exactly what he told Richie.

“I can understand that. I’ve been treating this whole road trip as a test to see.” 

“A test?”

“Yeah to see if we can make it, I mean what's a better way to test the strength of a relationship than a cross-country road trip?” Richie said with a raised eyebrow.

“I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Stan said, nodding slightly, “So what do you think so far?”

“I think we can. I know it’s a little early to call that but I have a feeling this is going to be amazing. Just these past few days alone have been incredible.” Richie explained.

“Fair enough,” Stan said. 

“Hey, Stan?” 

“Yeah, Rich?” 

“I love you,” Richie said, staring straight ahead. He was still learning to let himself be more comfortable with being intimate with the other boys, after everything that had happened, it took some time. Stan knew how big moments like these were to Richie.

“I love you too, Trashmouth.” 

“Wow, who would have thought Stan The Man Uris has a heart after all,” Richie said in a poor British accent. His usual reaction to affection. 

Stan rolled his eyes at the boy driving, leave it to Richie to ruin the moment, “Dude, shut up.” 

Richie only laughed at the other's reaction, he may be annoying but he was socially aware nonetheless, he knew this was one of the moments you just have to let be. He quietly turned the radio up a little, silently letting Stan know he could go to sleep but not enough to disturb the others in the van. He could handle driving in the quiet for a bit longer, besides he had a future to think about. 

Being with losers was almost like a breath of fresh air when the world got too stuffy. They were always there for one another, no matter what. He could see a possible future where that would change. After everything they had gone through together, he wasn’t sure they could go without the others, whether that was healthy or not he didn’t care. They made him feel safe in a world that was seemingly trying its hardest to break him. They were his rocks and he knew they felt the same way towards him, flaws and all. Their love was an unconditional kind, the best kind. He couldn’t think of another group more deserving of a happily ever after and he was honored that they wanted him to be a part of that. They would make it, he would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I'm eddies-hoe-shorts over on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
